Chaos
Chaos is the fifth chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 1 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This map has no fixed number of rounds. The route chosen by majority will affect the outcome. This maze has the minimum of 4 rounds and maximum 7 rounds. In boss round, the player has to fight against Siege Type Phobos in a warehouse. There are the presence of Heal zombie during the boss fight. If it comes close to Phobos, it will recover Phobos' health. After clearing all the rounds, the player will get Siege Type's Blood item that can be combined with other certain items to get Dr. A's Trunk. This map introduces a new enemy, Deimos that has the ability to drop the wielded weapon by the targeted human. It has also greater hit points than normal zombie. Tactics General= *Upgrade Attack Power first to generate huge dollar income. However, remember to upgrade health too. *Use anti-zombie weapons to deal with Origin Deimos. *Don't waste your money on HE Grenades unless surrounded. *There are some parts of this map not accessible by zombies. *It is recommended to share powerful weapons with your teammates. |-| Boss round= It is very much like fighting the boss from Last Clue, however Phobos will sent out recovering unit. It is recommended to kill them, before they recover Phobos (can recover until near full health). Shortcuts The number of rounds it takes to reach Siege Type Phobos is in range of 4-7 rounds. Reaching the boss within 6 rounds is much ideal as most players will have maximum damages and health by the time. However, most professionals preferred 4-rounded game. There are 4 types of rooms: Pursuit Map: The round consists of sewer-like environment where the player rushes through barriers until the end of map. Survival Room (Warehouse): The round consists of 2 stairways downstairs where zombies spawn and the player must survive until the end of the round, consisting of several waves of zombies. Survival Room (Lab room): The round consists of 2 doors where zombie spawn behind them. There are buttons that can be activated to close the doors using "E" (Use) button for short periods of time. The zombies also appear in several waves. There are two kinds of the lab rooms but either kind have the same concept but different orientation. Phobos Fight Map: A warehouse with a high ceiling where the Siege Type Phobos will spawn along with other zombies. Survive and subdue the boss to receive items and complete the map. Now here are the guidelines to reach Siege Type Phobos battle arena within 4 rounds: Pursuit Room= If you have the first round with Pursuit room, the route you are taking is BLUE - RED - RED |-| Warehouse= If you have the first round with Warehouse room, the route you are taking is RED - BLUE - RED |-| Lab (Center)= If you have the first round with Lab room with the door controls in the middle, the route you are taking is RED - BLUE - BLUE |-| Lab (Left)= If you have the first round with Lab room with the door controls on the left, the route you are taking is RED - BLUE - RED Storyline A troop transporting the samples have left. The others entered the laboratory complex according to the last clue. All of the buildings in the laboratory complex are connected to each other towards the basement passage, and the size is much bigger as compared to with what they seen outside. An urgent retreat order from government has been delivered to troop Captain Ji Yoon Choi in border while we was about to start our investigation by entering the basement passage. However, Captain Choi behavior changed suddenly when we reported to her about the current location of our troop. She ended the communication with the headquarters and requested us to conduct an internal investigation in the laboratory complex. If we continued on the investigation, it seems like we are ignoring the retreat order from the government, however, our will that led us to this place has already accepted her request. What was she really trying to find out..? - From rescue team signal corpsman 'Felix's diary'. Transcripts #''This is Ji Yoon Choi. Search team, can you hear me?'' #''I’m so relief that you are still alive.'' #''I got a withdraw order from the government, so I came here to help you guys.'' #''You are at laboratory basement now? Why did you enter that place?'' #''Um.. OK, fine. I will help you to escape from there.'' #''But, before that... I got one request for you.'' #''Please investigate thoroughly, especially the inside of the laboratory complex.'' #''I believe that you can do it. Good luck to you.'' #''I guess the defense system has been operated!'' #''I’m trying to cancel the system. Please earn more time for me!'' #''You can use the block system, so please control it with ‘E’ key button!'' #''It looks like they are coming in a huge group!'' #''Please endure for a little longer!'' #''I have cancelled the system successfully. Get to the exit now!'' #''We need to choose either red or blue arrow.'' #''I will support the side where the majority choose.'' #''There are lots of reaction of a living body nearby. You better be careful.'' #''I will try to find the exit way, so please follow the road to proceed.'' #''It seems like they have found you guys!'' #''A huge group is approaching there now!'' #''I will let you open the door with 'E' key button. Come out from there quickly.'' #''You have reached at the exit! Open the door with 'E' key button and escape from here!'' #''We need to choose either red or blue arrow.'' #''I will support the side where the majority choose.'' #''What kind of reaction is this from a living body that is so huge?'' #'[ Operate Siege type attack system ]' #'[ Allow to use 3rd Siege type ]' #'[ Oberon, Phobos, Dionne have been released completely ]' #''Siege type...? Phobos?'' #''This is the name of the prototype which you have seen before?'' #''Wait a minute. I have found a document stating their destination is the government laboratory!'' #''They might destroy the laboratory..! We need to report this immediately.'' #''All of you need to escape to a safe place quickly!'' #''I received an order from the government to kill them immediately.'' #''Firstly, you guys need to cooperate with us to...'' #''Be careful! One of them is approaching to here!!'' #''That is... Siege Type Phobos...??'' #''We need to tie his leg. Stop him now!'' #''The remaining zombies are going to that place!'' #''Alpha squad, please respond!'' #''Siege type Oberon is going out from the laboratory! Alpha squad!'' #''Delta squad!'' #''Siege type Dionne is going out from the laboratory!'' #''Oh my god.. How can we receive such damage from only two...'' #''We need to have a change of plan. We will pursuit the two that came out.'' #''Please survive, I hope to meet you again alive...'' #'''-Communication with Ji Yoon Choi has been disconnected-''' #'[ Phobos has released his healing troop ]' Release date This map was released alongside Skull-7 on: *South Korea: 14 July 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 8 September 2011. This map was released alongside M60E4 on: *Indonesia: 13 June 2012. This map was released alongside Skull-5 on: *Turkey: 5 February 2014. Gallery File:Loadingbg_zs_chaos.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs chaos new.png|Ditto, new File:Tooltip_chaos.png|Tooltip, Singapore/Malaysia version File:Tooltip_chaos_idn.png|Ditto, Indonesia version chaoscp1.jpg|China poster (Survival Room) chcp2.jpg|Ditto, Survival Room 2 chcp3.jpg|Ditto, Pursuit Room chp4.jpg|Ditto, Boss Room chaos promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1339557801_bannercso130612megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster chaos-thum.jpg|Thailand poster 525602_395431700488150_171762915_n.jpg|In-game screenshot, survival type 35529_395989880432332_1558164823_n.jpg|Ditto, engaging Siege Type Phobos 579024_395431983821455_985019794_n.jpg|Ditto, dead Siege Type Phobos Chaos3.jpg|Type (A) Pursuit Map Chaos1.jpg|Type (B) Survival Room (Warehouse) Chaos2.jpg|Type © Survival Room (Lab room) with the door controls on the left 1339475524_zs_chaos004.jpg|Official screenshot zs_chaos.jpg|Korea wallpaper chaoskp.png|Korea poster File:Chaos_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster Trivia *There is no map overview for this huge maze map, it just says 'Unknown Area'. *This is the only map with unfixed number of rounds in Zombie Scenario. *In Indonesia region, this map is released after Dead End. *There is no specific starting point in this map. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that introduced Deimos. See also Survival= *Lost City *Double Gate *Trap |-| Pursuit= *Last Clue *'Chaos' *Dead End |-| Annihilation= *Cube *Nightmare Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Simple maps